Naruto nge-band !
by F-offZar
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya disuruh tampil di acara Festival di sekolahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi ? .UPDATE CHAPTER LIMA
1. Chapter Satu

**Naruto nge-band !.**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typos dan teman-temannya

**Pair :** Always NaruSaku

**Summary :** Naruto dan teman-temannya disuruh tampil di acara Festival di sekolahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi ?.

Fic pertama saya, jika berkenan mohon dibaca, jika tidak bacalah siapa tau suka.

Chapter 1 : Awal mula..

Siang hari agak berbeda di daerah Konoha, siang hari ini sangat mendung kayaknya mau hujan.

Di sebuah Kelas di Konoha High School terasa sangat ramai, karena gak ada guru, dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbincang kepada Sasuke dan Kiba.

Naruto sedang pusing, udah dari tadi dia mondar-mandir gak jelas kayak setrikaan. Sementara Sasuke cuma anteng melihat kegiatan Naruto.

" Sasuke, tuh anak kenapa dah dari tadi ?." Tanya Kiba teman sekelasnya yang dari tadi sama juga merhatiin Naruto.

" Tanya aja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dingin kayak udara Konoha belakangan ini.

" Woy Naruto !, Lu kenapa ?." Kali ini Kiba bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Bingung gua." Ucap Naruto.

" Bingung kenapa ?."

" Jadi gini..."

**Flashback**

Bosan, itulah satu kata yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda abstrak berusia 18 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Naruto saat ini lagi berdiam diri di ruangan OSIS.

WHAT !?, Seekor Uzumaki Naruto lagi di ruang OSIS mau ngapain dia ?.

Setelah ditelusuri ternyata Naruto bosen dengan keadaan kelasnya, butuh suasana baru, alhasil dia akhirnya diem di ruangan OSIS.

Kenapa dia milih ruangan OSIS ?, kenapa gak kantin sekolah, atau kelas sebelah atau atap sekolah.

Entahlah hanya Naruto yang tau, soalnya.

"Author sialan !, Mana nih ceritanya, nanya mulu lu kayak pembantu baru."

Karena tokoh utama kita sudah ngambek, kita kembali ke alur cerita.

" Ngapain lu disini Naruto ?." Tanya ketua OSIS, Yahiko yang baru dateng abis boker.

" Gua bosen di kelas, gakpapa kan gua diem disini." Naruto minta ijin dulu diem di ruangan ini, nah ini contoh yang bagus untuk para pemuda, kalau pengen apa-apa ya minta ijin dulu.

" Ya gapapa sih, yang penting jangan dijualin aja barang-barang yang ada disini." Yahiko masih trauma, karena ulah Kakuzu sang bendaha menjual barang-barang di ruangan ini, dari mulai AC sampai sendal jepit Yahiko semua dijualin.

" Oke deh." Naruto akhirnya membuka HP nya, dan langsung menghubungkan HP nya dengan Wi-fi.

Setelah hampir selama 30 menit bermain HP, kebosanan kembali dialami pemuda berambut pirang ini. Kayaknya Naruto butuh liburan.

" Oy, Yahiko lu punya gitar gak?." Tanya Naruto kepada Yahiko yang lagi asik ngerjain tugasnya.

" Gitar ?, Ada nih tapi bukan punya gua, punya si Itachi." Yahiko mengambil gitar yang digantung lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Jreng jreng jreng.

" ekhem ekhem test test satu dua tiga." Naruto lagi ngecek suaranya.

Pada saat Naruto mau nyanyi. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan OSIS di dobrak dengan begitu barbar nya oleh Nagato dan Itachi, sementara itu Konan yang berdiri dibelakang keduanya hanya berdiri mematung melihat tingkah keduanya.

" ITACHI NAGATO, lu mau dibunuh sama Kakuzu ?." Yahiko terlihat panik setelah melihat pintu yang udah hancur ditendang sama tuh anggotanya.

" Kita punya punya masalah leader !." ucap mereka bareng.

" Masalah apa ?."

" Jadi ini tentang festival, band yang kita undang mengundur kan diri, soalnya bayarannya kurang." Ucap Konan sambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

" Aduh, jadi gimana dong ?." Yahiko pusing, soalnya budget pun terbatas.

Disaat Yahiko dan yang lainnya sedang berdiskusi, Naruto lagi asyik menyanyikan lagu.

_Kau bertanya lagi padaku, menanyakan keadaanku._

_Ku berpura-pura tegar dan tersenyum padamu._

_Jawab ku baik-baik saja, ku ucapkan selamat bahagia._

_Tapi satu hal yang tidak kau tahu._

"Oy, Naruto berisik tau, gua lagi pusing nih." Baru aja Naruto nyanyi diganggu sama Yahiko.

" Ganggu amat lu, Reff nya belum dinyanyiin nih."

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu bohlam di atas kepala Konan.

" Aku punya ide leader !."

" Hah, ide apaan ?." Tanya Yahiko.

" Gimana kalau Naruto aja yang nanti tampil di festival ?."

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

" APAAAA !."

Naruto kaget mendengar ide absurd (?) dari Konan, niatnya ke ruangan OSIS mau nyantai, malah jadi bencana.

" Wet up wet down (?), kok gua sih." Naruto protes, gak terima.

" Ide bagus tuh, kan lu bisa nyanyi kan, berarti ntar lu tampil Sabtu nanti." Ucap Yahiko, yang terhindar dari stress, tetapi stress tersebut sekarang berpindah ke Naruto.

**Flashback Off..**

" Begitu ceritanya." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Terus lu kenapa bingung, kan lu tinggal tampil doang, apa susahnya." Komentar Kiba sambil meminum jusnya.

" Masa gua tampil sendiri, apalagi di depan banyak orang gugup men." Naruto dengan logat gaul nya.

" Yaelah gua bantu deh, Sasuke juga bantu iya kan Sasuke ?." Kiba bertanya kepada Sasuke, sementara yang di tanya gak ngejawab.

" Lu denger gak Sasuke !." Kiba mulai ngambek gak di jawab, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan menemukan Sasuke yang lagi asik tidur daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba pun langsung membangunkan Sasuke dengan kakinya. Sasuke pun kaget karena lagi enak-enaknya mimpi malah kebangun.

" Apaan sih Kiba, ganggu orang mulu !." Sasuke protes.

" Lu denger gak, kita bantuin Naruto." Ucap Kiba.

" Iya-iya gua denger, lu berdua tinggal milih lagu yang mau dibawain gua mah ngikut aja." Sasuke pun ngelanjutin tidur nya yang ke ganggu.

" Tuh kan beres, tinggal pilih lagu doang." Ucap Kiba disambut dengan anggukan kepala Naruto.

" Baiklah kita ke studio malam ini !!! " Teriak Naruto dengan semangat, sementara Kiba hanya menutup telinganya takut budeg oleh suara Naruto.

**Studio Musik Konoha 19.00 ( WKB) Waktu Konoha Barat, 2 minggu sebelum Festival dimulai.**

Kali ini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berada di studio musik mereka akan latihan band tapi, sudah 10 menit mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Ada Kiba yang lagi asik main game sambil menenteng Bass nya, Ada Sasuke yang lagi asik video call sama Hinata pacarnya, Ada Shikamaru yang asik tidur sambil memegang stik drum dan Naruto yang lagi merhatiin mereka.

" Kok sibuk sendiri sih, latihan nya kapan ?." Teriak Naruto sementara yang lain gak ngejawab.

" Bentar tanggung nih." Ucap Kiba yang lagi fokus maen game.

" Udah dulu ya Hinata, si Dobe ngomel mulu dari tadi byeee.." Kali ini Sasuke mengakhiri sesi video call nya.

" Hah, apaan ?." Shikamaru yang udah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sementara Naruto sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang udah dari jaman baheula ada di dalam studio musik itu.

" Kayaknya kita gak usah tampil deh." Ucapan Naruto membuat kaget orang-orang yang ada di studio.

" Kok gitu sih, kita udah bela-belain nyewa studio kok malah gak jadi." Protes Kiba yang masih inget, sebelumnya Naruto sangat semangat untuk berlatih, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi lemas begini.

" Lu lagi ada masalah ya, cerita dong jangan dipendem terus." Ucap Shikamaru yang rada nyambung.

" Jadi gini..."

**Flashback**

Naruto sedang asyik mengayuh sepedanya menuju Studio Musik untuk latihan buat Festival nanti tetapi di tengah perjalanan Naruto mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang.

" Red apple Cigarettes 2 bungkus." Ucap Naruto kepada kasir, keren juga nih Naruto.

Pada saat Naruto keluar dari supermarket, dia melihat Haruno Sakura yang lagi diam di sebrang jalan.

Sakura adalah teman sekelas Naruto, dan mantan gebetan nya, soalnya baru mau nembak Sakura, dia malah keduluan sama Kaka kelasnya.

Ketika ingin menghampiri Sakura, tiba-tiba datanglah Mobil yang berhenti di depan Sakura yang tak lain adalah pacarnya.

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sakura, dan lebih memilih menuju Studio musik untuk bertemu teman-temannya.

**Flashback Off**

" Jadi gitu men, pacar Sakura pake mobil, lah gua pake sepeda doang." Curhat Naruto, sementara yang lain cuman cengo mendengar keluh kesah Naruto.

" Jadi itu yang ngebuat lu lemes gini." Kiba prihatin melihat teman nya yang biasa ceria, semangat tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis gini.

" Jangan lemes gitu men, sebelum janur kuning melengkung lu bisa tikung dia." Saran ajaib nan Absurd dari Sasuke.

" Gak bisa gitu dong !, Ntar gua disangka perusak hubungan orang, entar reputasi gua menurun." Naruto protes terhadap ide dari Sasuke.

" Itu sih saran dari gua, gratis kok !." Ucap Sasuke.

" Udah -udah entar kita bahas masalah elu, mending sekarang kita latihan." Ucap Kiba mengingat kan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di studio musik.

" Nah lagu apa nih yang mau dibawain ?." Tanya Sasuke yang lagi nyetel Gitar Gibson hitam nya.

" Simple Plan aja deh." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang Gitar Gendernya yang berwarna putih.

" Lagu Simple Plan banyak kan, pilih dong satu, atau mau bawain satu album boleh." Ucap Kiba dengan ide nya.

" Opion Overload pada tau ?." Tanya Naruto.

Kiba dan Sasuke pun langsung mengganguk.

"Oke one,two,three !! ".

Pada saat mau masuk intro lagu tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitar.

" Eh bentar, kayak nya ada yang kurang deh." Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Kiba.

" Kurang gimana, Bass ada, gitar ada, drummer kita kemana !!!! " Teriak Naruto dengan histeris.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Shikamaru dari WC.

" Sorry, habis BAB nih hehehe." Ucap Shikamaru dengan muka watados.

" Jadi mau ngebawain lagu apa nih." Sambung Shikamaru.

" Opion Overload – Simple Plan, lu tau kan." Ucap Naruto.

" Oh oke."

" Oke kita mulai tu,wa,ga,pat."

**Intro playing..**

_So you think you got me figured out_

_Why don't you go ahead and tell me what I'm all about_

_You know I'm dying to hear it_

_I'm getting sick of all the sticks and stones you throw_

_Now it feels like it's an opinion overload_

_I can take it but but I'd rather leave it_

_Get out of my face_

_Quit bringing me down_

_I don't care what you say_

_So part of that about that don't you understand?_

_Hey!_

_I'm doing things exactly like I want to_

_What part of that don't you understand_

_Hey!_

_And I don't give a damn if you don't approve_

_What part of that don't you understand_

_Hey!_

_You're so tough throwing punches with your words_

_You think you're clever, let me tell you that you're not the first_

_Say something I haven't heard yet_

_Disrespectful, always quick to judge_

_I kind of wonder if you're doing it just because_

_It must be nice being perfect_

_Get out of my face_

_Quit bringing me down_

_I don't care what you say_

_So what part of that don't you understand_

_Hey!_

_I'm doing things exactly like I want to_

_What part of that don't you understand_

_Hey!_

_And I don't give a damn if you don't approve_

_What part of that don't you understand._

**Song ends.**

" Gila keren banget nih kita." Ucap Naruto yang merasa keren.

" Ada minum gak, haus nih." Tanya Kiba kehausan.

" Ada ambil tuh di tas gua." Naruto menunjuk Tas yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Kita rehat dulu 5 menit, terus mulai lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

" Akhirnya istirahat." Ucap Shikamaru sambil rebahan di drumnya.

**Tbc..**

**First song : Stand Here Alone – Mantan**

**Second song : Simple Plan – Opinion Overload**

**RnR ?**


	2. Chapter Dua

**Balik lagi dengan author yang kalian tidak rindukan.**

**Lama-lama udah kaya rumah yang sudah usang sepi,penuh debu dan meninggalkan banyak cerita.**

**NaruSaku moment belum ada, paling entar di chapter selanjutnya soalnya lagi Author lagi bete, gebetan malah lagi dekat sama orang lain.**

**Terima kasih kepada para reviews yang yang telah membaca dan memberi saran kepada fic ini. Tapi sekali-kali ngasih duid kek atau enggak ngasih pulsa.**

**Naruto nge-band !.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Garing,typos, OOC dan para sahabatnya.**

Pair : Always NaruSaku

**Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya disuruh tampil di acara Festival di sekolahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi ?.**

**Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya, jika berkenan mohon dibaca terserah mau di komen atau enggak yang penting kita happy !**

**Chapter 2 : Antara meratapi nasib atau mencoba bangkit.**

**Seminggu sebelum Festival dimulai.**

Libur telah tiba, setelah melaksanakan US ( Ujian serius), akhirnya Naruto akan melaksanakan liburan sekolah, tetapi rasanya liburan itu harus di tunda, karena dalam seminggu ke depan Naruto harus manggung di festival yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Nih kayaknya di setiap fanfic pasti ada festival nya terus, gak pernah tuh sekolahan si Naruto musibah kaya sekolahan rubuh atau kebakaran kayaknya gak ada deh, dikarenakan udah ngaco kita balik lagi ke cerita.

Kali ini Naruto tengah berada di rumahnya Rock Lee, bersama dengan Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru dan tuan rumahnya yaitu Lee, mereka sedang melakukan rapat atau bahasa kerennya briefing untuk menentukan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan di festival nanti.

" Eh bukan maksudnya gua mata duitan nih, tapi kita dibayar enggak ?." Tanya Kiba membuka rapat dengan pertanyaan yang realistis.

" Gatau tuh, tanya aja sama Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang lagi sibuk sama HP nya, ni Sasuke dari chapter pertama maen HP mulu.

Kiba pun menoleh Naruto yang sedang berpikir, sungguh kejadian langka yang disaksikan Kiba.

Ngookkkk suara Shikamaru yang lagi tidur siang, kalo anggota nya kaya gini mah lagi diskusi, entah kenapa Naruto menyebutkan rapat.

" Gua juga kagak tau." Celetuk Naruto watados bin polos, bisa dibayangkan mukanya oleh para readers.

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, udah seminggu gak keramas, hemat air katanya.

Tak lama tiba Lee pun datang sambil membawa cemilan buat teman-temannya, enak kali ya mampir ke rumah Rock Lee temen lagi mampir dikasih makan, coba Author mampir ke rumah temen malah dikasih peringatan, oke melenceng jauh dari cerita.

" Ga perlu repot-repot Lee, sampe dikasih makanan segala." Ucap Kiba sambil mengambil makanan yang udah disediain.

" Mumpung lagi ada rezeki, kalo kurang tinggal ngomong aja !." Ucap Lee dengan penuh semangat.

Kita tinggalkan Kiba dan Lee yang lagi asik Mabar ( Makan bareng), dan Shikamaru yang lagi tidur ke tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berpikir tentang lagu yang akan dibawakan bandnya.

Kemudian muncul lah, Neji yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Lee tanpa permisi.

" Lagi pada ngumpul nehh !!" Ucap Neji yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang udah bangun.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk sambil menenteng gitar nya dan membuat para penghuni kamar langsung memperhatikan Naruto.

"Mau kemana lu ?" Tanya Kiba sambil makan Snack bermerk * ( disensor oleh komisi penyiaran Konoha).

"Nyari udara segar." Naruto pun beranjak dari kamar Lee menuju ke teras rumah Lee alesan nya sih mau nyari udara segar, tapi ternyata mau nyalahin rokok. Baru juga nyalain rokok datanglah Ko-Jek (Konoha Go-Jek) menghampiri Naruto.

" Bang ini rumah Mang Yadi ya ?." Tanya Ko-Jek tersebut.

"Bukan Bang, ini mah rumah temen saya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Bang Ko-Jek dengan logat sundanese.

"Wah saya dibohongin nih." Bang Ko-Jek kesel karena dibohongin.

"Kalau rumah Mang Yadi dari sini belok ke jangan ke kiri nah ada rumah warna hijau pudar."

" Itu rumah Mang Yadi ?." Tanya Ko-Jek.

" Bukan itu tetangganya, rumahnya sih di sebelah kanan." Jawab Naruto.

" Jawaban Abang muter-muter, yaudah makasih ya." Bang Ko-Jek pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

" Bang gausah deh, saya masih punya duid kok." Naruto rada sombong soalnya tabungan nya banyak.

"Siapa yang mau ngasih duid, gua mau ngambil kunci motor." Naruto pun cuman nyengir doang, kirain mau ngasih duid.

Setelah tukang Ko-Jek pun pergi, Naruto pun memilih untuk duduk sambil meratapi nasibnya selama seminggu kemarin yang sebagian besar gak beruntung atau apes. Yang pertama ulangan yang pasti remedial karena Naruto kebanyakan ngisinya ngasal,terus disuruh manggung tapi gatau dibayar apa enggak, ditinggal Sakura yang pergi bersama dia.

Naruto pun berpikir (Author merinding mengetik adegan ini) daripada dia meratapi nasibnya, lebih baik dia bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Daripada gabut mending nyanyi deh, ekhem..." Sebelum nyanyi cek sound dulu.

_Aku sudah mulai lupa_

_Saat pertama rasakan lara_

_Oleh harapan yang pupus_

_Hingga hati cedera serius_

_Terimakasih kalian_

_Barisan para mantan_

_Dan semua yang pergi_

_Tanpa sempat aku miliki_

_Tak satupun yang aku sesali_

_Hanya membuat ku semakin terlatih_

_Begini rasanya terlatih patah hati_

_Hadapi takdirnya terlatih disakiti_

_Bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah biasa_

_Ditinggal tanpa alasan sudah biasa_

"Galau mulu lu Uzumaki Dobe !" Sasuke datang pada saat yang tepat, di waktu yang salah saat Naruto masih bernyanyi.

"Bentar gua beresin dulu lagunya." Ucap Naruto tanggung lagunya bentar lagi beres.

_Penuh luka itu pasti_

_Tapi aku tetap bernyanyi_

Dan nyanyian Naruto selesai.

"Ada apa sih Sasuke ganggu gue mulu?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

" Nih kita udah nemuin lagu buat manggung nanti." Sasuke memperlihatkan handphone kehadapan Naruto.

" Kita kan mau ngebawain dua lagu, ini yang pertama, ini yang kedua." Naruto memperlihatkan dengan seksama kepada layar handphone Sasuke.

" Gimana lu setuju kan?, yang lain udah setuju semua."

Naruto cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kaya anjing yang nurut sama tuannya.

"Woi !, STOP dulu nih gua mau protes perasaan di fic ini gua apes mulu deh." Naruto protes tentang keadaan nya yang menyedihkan.

"KAPAN GUA SENANG NYA ?." Teriak Naruto histeris.

" Anggep aja ujian hidup, daripada teriak-teriak gak jelas mending lu hafalin chord sama lyric nya, soalnya nih lagu lagi ngetrend di Konoha." Sambung Sasuke.

" Iya – iya gua hafalin sayang." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke pengen muntah darah apalagi ditambah kata sayang, ngebuat Sasuke langsung balik lagi ke kamar nya Lee.

" Eh malah kabur, SASUKE TUNGGU !!!" Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke dan berakhir lah Chapter kedua ini dengan tidak elitnya.

**To be Continue...**

**Moral dari chapter ini adalah jangan pernah sekali-kali memanggil sayang kepada teman dekat soalnya jijik men !, Apalagi laki sama laki.**

**Ya sudahlah RnR aja. See you again di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Song :**

**The Rain feat Endank Soekamti – Terlatih Patah Hati**


	3. Chapter Tiga

**Hei gais terima kasih buat yang udah membaca, memberi kritik dan saran untuk fanfic yang gajelas ini, author masih stay disini anjer menunggu review kalian. Jadi gini Anda udah menunggu lama lanjutan fic ini ?, Tenang saja, gua akan berusaha update dengan cepat secepat para cewe yang ngeblok chat dari kalian.**

**Aku ingin review yang banyak banget, aku ingin review yang banyak banget.**

**Naruto nge-band !**

**Disclaimer : **Mamang Masashi Kishimoto.

**Story By : **F-offZar

**Warning : **Garing,typos,OOC dan teman-temannya.

**Pair : **udah dibilangin NaruSaku

**Summary : **Naruto dan teman-temannya disuruh tampil di acara Festival di sekolahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi ?.

Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya, jika berkenan dibaca dan direview,jika enggak ngapain aja deh terserah suka hati para pembaca.

Chapter 3 : Tak sengaja, aku bertemu kamu.

**1 hari sebelum Festival dimulai.**

Malem – malem gini enaknya buat bersantuy ria euy, apalagi di kota Konoha udah dingin banget seperti di eropa timur, udara nya cocok buat berkembang biak, enggak lah ini bukan fanfic bergenre M.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yaitu Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru,dan Neji malah keluyuran malem-malem. Menggunakan mobil Van butut milik Kiba, mereka berlima lagi menelusuri gemerlapnya jalanan malam hari di Konoha.

Setelah ditelusuri ternyata sesudah latihan band, Naruto mengajukan usul untuk berkeliling sebentar untuk merefresh otak nya karena belakangan ini Naruto menghafal dengan sangat keras lagu yang akan dibawain nanti di festival. Para teman-temannya sih setuju aja sama usul Naruto.

**Live Instagram On.**

" What's up gays !, Kembali lagi dengan gua Uchiha Sasuke orang terganteng di dalam mobil ini, kita lagi jalan-jalan guys bersama anggota K-onoha Band (Nama Band Naruto dan teman-temannya) menelusuri indahnya kota Konoha di malam hari." Sasuke lagi Live Instagram untuk mengusir kebosanan karena daritadi semua orang yang di mobil pada sibuk sendiri. Sambil mempromosikan Bandnya gitu biar terkenal.

" Nih supir kita , oy Kiba !, Kalau nyetir jangan kaya supir angkot." Sasuke mengarahkan handphone nya ke Kiba. Protes daritadi nyupirin nya ugal-ugalan kaya angkot yang lagi ngejar setoran.

" Berisik Sasuke !." Kiba yang lagi fokus ke depan jalan. Entar berabe kalau sampe kecelakaan.

" Ada juga si Neji yang lagi VCS sama pacarnya." Sasuke pun mengarahkan handphone nya kepada Neji yang lagi asik Video call. Merasa keganggu Neji pun menatap handphone Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kemarahan ngomong kok kemana aja nih si Sasuke.

" Sekali lagi lu ngomong yang aneh-aneh, gua bilangin sama Hinata." Ucap Neji dengan nada yang mengancam membuat Sasuke ciut, muka aja sangar tapi takut sama pacar.

Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan handphone kepada Shikamaru yang lagi tidur, gausah dibahas dah Shikamaru kerjaan nya tidur mulu dari Chapter pertama.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru malah menggebuk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya kayaknya sih dia lagi mimpi menggebuk drum tapi malah nge gebuk Naruto.

" OY SHIKAMARU SADAR !" Teriak histeris Naruto. Kemudian Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitas nya dan kembali tidur.

" Dan ini dia, vokalis kita yang lagi patah hati, beberapa hari terakhir malah melamun terus kerjaannya." Handphone Sasuke pun diarahkan kepada Naruto yang kembali normal, dia lagi ngambil rokok di kemejanya.

" Omonghan lu kagak difilther." Ucap gak jelas Naruto, karena rokok masih menempel di bibirnya.

" Namanya juga Sasuke." Sambung Kiba.

" Naruto gua mau nanya ?." Tanya Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan handphone nya kepada Naruto.

" Nanya apaan ?"

" Lu masih mengharapkan Sakura ?." Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak ngebuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil (Kecuali Shikamaru) langsung memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke dengan acungkan dua Jari tengah dengan rokok yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

" Sadis amat jawaban lu." Komentar Neji disusul anggukan kepala Kiba.

"Sukha - Sukha gua lah, semhua orang bebhas berpendhapat." Naruto membalas perkataan dari Neji meskipun omongan nya gak jelas karena rokok masih menempel di mulutnya, Neji kena stun mendengar perkataan masuk akal dari Naruto.

"Tumben lu pinter Naruto." Kiba pun mendukung Naruto, ngebuat Neji pundung.

" Uzumakhi Narutho dilawhan." Ucap Naruto yang masih gak jelas dia ngomong apaan, tapi anehnya temen-temen dia pada ngarti apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, meskipun rokok menempel di bibirnya.

" Sekian dari gua Uchiha Sasuke, maaf nih bagi para penonton setia temen-temen gua emang pada sableng, anyway gua akan Live lagi nanti pas di Festival." Sasuke pun mengakhiri acara Live Instagram.

**Live Instagram Off.**

" Oy Sasuke!, Lu live Instagram emang ada yang nonton ?." Tanya Kiba penasaran.

" Bentar gua liat dulu." Sasuke pun melihat history Live Instagram nya. Dan terpampang jelas angka 0, enggak ada yang nonton.

" Berapa orang yang nonton ?." Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Enggak ada." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Mobil Van butut pun berhenti di sebuah Cafe yang terkenal di Konoha atas saran Neji karena di cafe tersebut terdapat teman-teman yang lainnya lagi nongkrong. Kiba pun setuju dengan saran Neji daripada berkendara tanpa arah dan tujuan, plus gak ngehabisin bensin.

" Gua sama Kiba nyari temen-temen dulu, lu berdua bangunin Shikamaru." Titah Neji kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Entar nyusul aja kedalem." Neji dan Kiba pun langsung berjalan ke cafe tersebut. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidur.

" Kita lagi dimana ?." Tanya Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk.

" Lagi di Cafe Ichiraku, buruan dah kita susul Kiba sama Neji." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan tempat yang lagi disambangin sama mereka.

"Bentar – bentar ngumpulin nyawa dulu nih." Shikamaru langsung mengumpulkan nyawa dia yang bertebaran kesana kemari.

" Udah beres nih, kemon kita les go !." Ucap Shikamaru pelan tanpa penuh gairah.

Dan ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung menuju Cafe tempat teman-teman berada.

**Cafe Ichiraku.**

Cafe Ichiraku merupakan cafe terbesar dan terkenal di daerah Konoha, dulu nya Cafe tersebut adalah Warkop sisi jalan tetapi karena laku keras akhirnya pemilik Cafe Ichiraku yaitu Pak Teuchi merubah tempatnya menjadi sebuah Cafe berkat usaha gigih Pak Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame dan donasi yang besar dari Mang Yadi (Mang Yadi dermawan juga ternyata ).

Ketiga pemuda tersebut masuk kedalam Cafe tersebut, suasana Cafe yang penuh para pelanggan yang menghabiskan waktu untuk makan dan nongkrong sambil menghabiskan waktu di malam ini.

Setelah lama mencari Kiba dan Neji akhirnya ketiga pemuda tersebut menemukan kedua temannya tersebut yang udah ngumpul sama temen-temen yang lainnya.

" Nyampe juga lu bertiga." Komentar Neji mencibir ketiga temannya yang lama banget.

" Yoo kalian bertiga akhirnya kalian juga, sombong amat kalian akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Chouji sambil makan keripik langganannya (Fans Naruto tahu dong jenis kerupuknya).

" Bukan sombong Chouji, lebih ke tidak mau bertemu." Sambung Sai yang omongan nya lebih gak difilter dari omongan Sasuke tadi.

" Betul tuh." Shino yang biasanya diem, tiba-tiba ngomong.

" Sorry nih, sibhuk latihan band kitha." Ucap gak jelas Naruto karena tuh rokok masih menempel dibibir nya, gak punya korek ya dari tadi tuh rokok dianggurin.

"Lama amat lu bertiga !." Neji yang kesel karena daritadi nungguin mereka bertiga

" Sorry nih, Shikamaru susah banget dibangunin nya." Alibi Sasuke menyalahkan Shikamaru buat nyari alesan.

Ketiganya pun langsung duduk bersama Neji dan yang lainnya.

" Si Kiba manha?." Tanya Naruto yang masih belepotan ngomong karena rokoknya masih menempel dibibirnya, anteng juga tuh rokok nempel.

" Tadi sih ke WC, entar juga kesini." Jawab Neji singkat.

" EHHHH ADA SASUKEEE !" Teriak histeris Ino dan geng cewe nya yaitu Karin,Shion,Temari,Tayuya dan yang lainnya.

" Halo para wanita cantik." Jiwa playboy Sasuke mulai keluar,menggoda para teman-temannya. Apakah Sasuke gak tau diri ya udah punya pacar masih aja godain cewek lain.

" Halo juga Sasuke-kun." Jleb suara imut nan manis yang dikenal Sasuke ngebuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sasuke pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Hinata dengan aura kecemburuan yang terasa di sekitaran Sasuke. Kayaknya Sasuke menggodanya di waktu yang salah.

" Ehh Hinata, aku gak tau loh kamu disini." Sasuke nyari alesan supaya Hinata gak ngambek, udah dibilangin Sasuke itu muka sangar tapi takut sama pacar sendiri.

Hinata pun menjewer telinga kanan Sasuke, dia juga pasrah diapa-apain sama Hinata, asalkan Hinata gak ngambek.

" Wah semuanya pada kumpul bareng." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga congean Naruto, suara yang membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto pun terdiam dari tempat duduknya, dirinya merasa tidak merasa kuat untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Cemen lu Naruto.

"Oy Naruto !." Teriakan Neji tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto, entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang.

"Hah apaan ?." Tanya Naruto dengan kata yang baik dan benar gak ada rokok dibibirnya, udah di simpen kembali ke wadahnya.

"Bengong mulu daritadi, sampe si Sakura nanya gak dijawab."

" Emang ada Sakura ?." Tanya Naruto kepada Neji.

"Ada tuh, di belakang elu." Neji menunjukkan Sakura berada, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Sakura duduk sendirian dan yang sedang asik memainkan handphone nya. Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menemui Sakura.

**F-offZar**

Mari kita beralih ke meja yang ditempati oleh Sakura, dia lagi nunggu pacar nya dateng sambil mainin Handphone nya dari tadi. Tampak raut wajahnya yang cukup kesal. Sudah cukup lama menunggu tapi enggak dateng juga persis tukang Nasi Goreng di daerah Author gak dateng-dateng, Yaelah malah curhat kita kembali ke cerita.

Disaat lagi nungguin doinya, tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri meja Sakura tanpa di duga oleh Sakura bahkan oleh Author sendiri.

"Halo Sakura-chan !" Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedikit terkejut Naruto datang menemui nya."Halo juga Naruto."

"Boleh aku duduk ?."

"Ya silahkan saja." Sakura pun memasukan Handphone ke dalam sakunya. Dan Naruto pun segera duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura.

" Jadi bagaimana kabarmu ?." Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, gak biasanya si Naruto sopan, perasaan si Naruto tuh omongan nya gak berbeda jauh dari bahasa binatang, eh tuh orang bisa juga sopan.

" Enggak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini." Sakura menghela raut wajahnya yang mengutarakan kekecewaan.

" Maksud kamu, gak baik-baik aja kan ?." Sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto sangat tepat sasaran.

" Ya begitulah, aku gak mau ngebahas hal ini sekarang."

" Biar ku tebak, masalah dengan pacarmu ya ?." Sepertinya tebakan Naruto benar untuk kedua kalinya.

" Bagaimana kamu tau ?." Tanya Sakura cukup kaget dengan tebakan Naruto.

" Daritadi mainin handphone kok cemberut gitu. Kayaknya lagi menunggu seseorang , tapi kok gak dateng-dateng ." Ucap Naruto.

" Sudahlah Naruto, jangan bahas tentang masalah itu, aku lagi males."

"Kok baru nongol sekarang, akhir-akhir ini kamu kemana ?." Tanya Sakura.

" Sibuk banget nih latihan sama temen-temen, apalagi besok kan tampil di festival." Jawab Naruto santai.

" Kamu besok tampil ?, Kok aku gatau." Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Ya begitulah, festival yang tidak enggak begitu penting yang harus aku hadiri."

" Enggak penting, tapi kok berpartisipasi."

" Secara terpaksa, disuruh ketua OSIS sialan."

"Semangat dong Naruto, lesu begitu." Sakura mencoba menyemangati Naruto. Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit merasakan gairah hidupnya sedikit kembali.

" Karena kamu sibuk kita jarang ketemu." Ucap Sakura curhat, bener juga sih karena sibuk latihan band sampe lupa sama temen sendiri.

" Hehehe, besok nonton dong ." Ucap Naruto mengajak Sakura.

" Pasti dong !, Emang tampil nya kapan ?."

" Tampil pertama, sesudah pembukaan."

" Pasti aku datang !." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Iya-iya." Naruto tersenyum dia merasa sangat senang. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kiba menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sakura.

" Sakura pinjem Naruto nya bentar." Ucap Kiba kepada Sakura.

" Emang gua barang dipinjem, ada apa ?." Tanya Naruto.

Kiba pun menarik paksa Naruto dari tempat duduknya.

"Apaan sih Kiba maen tarik-tarik aja lu kaya tim Prabu." Naruto ngoceh-ngoceh gak terima ditarik sama temennya yang sableng ini.

" Jadi gini, tadi gua gak sengaja ketemu manajer Kafe ini."

" Terus dia minta bantuan." Naruto dengan serius mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Bantuan apa ?."

" Harusnya sekarang ada band yang ngisi acara musik Acoustic disini, ternyata band nya gak dateng terus si Manajer nyuruh gua nyari band pengganti."

" Nah kan pas tuh, gua saranin ke Manajer cafe kita yang akan tampil ngegantiin Band yang gak dateng." Penjelasan panjang lebar Kiba disambut dengan muka cengo Naruto.

"Lu ngarti kagak ?." Tanya Kiba.

" Ah males deh harus tampil."

" Tapi kita ntar dapet makan gratis kata manajer tadi."

"Gua setuju deh, yang lain gimana ?." Ucap Naruto yang tadinya gak mau malah jadi setuju setelah mendengar kata makanan gratis.

" Yang lain juga setuju, Gua mau nge hubungin Manajer dulu yak." Kiba pun langsung mencari Manajer Cafe yang tadi dia temui.

" Ada apa Naruto ?." Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

" Oy Naruto lu siap-siap ya, gua sama Neji mau ngambil gitar dulu." Ucap Sasuke dari kejauhan sambil pergi ngambil gitar di mobil Van nya si Kiba.

"Siap-siap apa ?." Kembali Tanya Sakura.

"Kita mau tampil di cafe ini."

" Ohhh, Hahhh Tampil ?, Di cafe ini ?, Sekarang ?." Sakura kebingungan karena ucapan dari Naruto.

" Iya disuruh tampil sama manajer Cafe, harusnya ada band yang tampil, tapi band nya gak dateng, terus minta bantuan ke kita." Penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto, Sakura cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

" Yah padahal masih pengen ngobrol.", Terlihat kekecewaan terpampang di raut wajah Sakura.

" Tenang aja , entar ngobrol lagi deh." Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura agar tidak bersedih. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink nya (Soalnya kalau ngacak-ngacak tempat tidur kagak nyambung).

" Huffft, iya deh."

" Jangan nangis gitu dong." Naruto asal ngomong.

" Siapa yang nangis !, Jangan sotau deh." Sakura ngambek dikatain nangis sama Naruto.

"Hehehehe cuman bercanda." Naruto nyengir.

"OYY NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, CEPET KE SINI PEDEKATE NYA NANTI AJA !" Teriakan Sasuke menggema di seluruh Cafe Ichiraku soalnya dia pake mic jadi kenceng suaranya.

" Aku tampil dulu ya." Naruto pun meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Neji yang udah dari tadi nungguin dia. Terlihat senyuman tipis di bibir Sakura saat Naruto pergi. Entah kenapa meskipun hanya sebentar mengobrol dengan Naruto membuat perasaan Sakura membaik.

**F-offZar**

Sasuke kini berada di stage kecil tempat biasa band manggung di cafe Author lupa lagi namanya maklum udah lama gak maen ke Cafe hehehe,dia sama Neji lagi bersiap-siap buat perform ngegantiin band yang enggak dateng meskipun secara terpaksa.

"Bang udah siap ?." Tanya pelayan Cafe tersebut yang daritadi merhatiin mereka berdua.

" Udah, tinggal nunggu temen saya doang." Ucap Sasuke yang sibuk nyetel Gitar acoustic nya.

" Ehh kita perform berapa menit ?." Tanya Neji.

"20 menit." Ujar Pelayan tersebut.

"Hello gays !, Maaf lama ada urusan dulu." Akhirnya Naruto datang dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Lama amat lu PDKT nya." Ejek Sasuke yang sebenarnya udah kesel nungguin Naruto datang.

"Siapa yang PDKT, gua sama Sakura cuman ngobrol." Bantah Naruto.

" Udah -udah debat nya nanti aja, sekarang kita mau perform lagu apa neh, waktu kita cuman 20 menit." Ucap Neji.

" Lagu-lagunya Real Friends aja, biar gampang." Naruto memberi saran.

" Gimana Sasuke ?." Tanya Neji.

" Apa aja lah gua mah ngikut." Ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk nyetel Gitar acoustic nya.

" Yaudah, kita mulai !"

**To be Continued.**

**Hahahaha sibuk dengan urusan dunia sampe lupa sama fanfic ini, gua minta maaf kalau lama update nya maklum gua tiap hari nongkrong sampe subuh.**

**Dan minta maaf juga jika Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, soalnya kagak yang sempurna, kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan. Bukan punya gua apalagi punya Mang Yadi.**

**Gua mau ngucapin buat kalian semua tetap jaga kesehatan soalnya lagi rame tuh diberita tentang virus yang udah nyampe ke Indonesia tetap siaga semua !. Karena terjangkit penyakit lebih menyakitkan daripada putu cinta so Jaga kesehatan ya semua.**

**Dan terakhir gua cuman mau ngomong gini :**

**Aku pengen Review yang banyak banget, Aku pengen Review yang banyak banget.**


	4. Chapter Empat

**Welcome back to my fanfic guys !, Kembali lagi dengan Author yang keren dan nganggur ini, gua ucapin terima kasih buat lu semua yang udah baca,review fic yang sebenarnya garing dan gaje ini, sorry nih gua gak bisa bales review kalian bukannya males tapi emang gak mau aja hahahahahhahah.**

**Buat lu semua jaga kesehatan !, Gua gak mau tuh virus nyebar ke fic ini entar repot gua.**

**Naruto nge-band !**

**Disclaimer : **Mamang Masashi Kishimoto.

**Story By : **F-offZar

**Warning : **Garing,typos,OOC, dan teman-temannya.

**Pair : **udah dibilangin NaruSaku

**Summary : **Naruto dan teman-temannya disuruh tampil di acara Festival di sekolahnya, apakah yang akan terjadi ?.

Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya, jika berkenan dibaca dan direview,jika enggak lakuin yang kalian mau terserah, gua kagak peduli.

Chapter 4 : Tak sengaja, aku bertemu kamu part 2.

**1 hari sebelum Festival dimulai.**

" Selamat malam buat para pengunjung Cafe Ichiraku, kami dari K-onoha Band akan menemani Anda selama beberapa menit ke depan." Terdengar suara Naruto yang menggema sekitaran Cafe Ichiraku, seketika para pengunjung Cafe tersebut langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tiga orang yang akan menampilkan sebuah acara Live Acoustic. Ada Naruto di bagian vokalis, Sasuke sebagai Lead Guitar dan Neji sebagai Rhythm Guitar.

Terdengar sorak para pengunjung terutama teman-teman Naruto khususnya Kiba yang paling bersemangat. Iya lah paling bersemangat sebagai teman kan harusnya mendukung. Plus makan gratis membuat nya kegirangan.

" Lagu pertama yang akan kami nyanyikan berjudul _Summer_."

" _Summer_ adalah lagu tentang proses bergerak maju ketika datangnya patah hati, banyak emosi yang campur aduk dalam kata-kata dan menunjukkan kelelahan dalam emosional. Tetapi yang paling penting adalah bergerak maju atau move on."

Semua penghuni Cafe tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Bagi para pengunjung bisa ikut bernyanyi bersama."

"Oke kita mulai 1..2..3"

_You were easy on my eyes_

_You were heavy on my heart_

_I never thought I'd live to see today_

_You're still in my mind_

_But not in my chest_

_I'm a little worn out since you f*ng tore me down_

_You made me believe we had something_

_I guess that I was wrong_

_I thought I would be numb to this by now_

_I guess I was wrong_

_I miss you like the summer_

_Right now I think I need you here_

_But I don't really need you_

_I'll get through the winter without you_

_Stick with me or don't stick around at all_

_I was the boy who was too scared and ran away_

_I was the glue that never dried_

_You were the girl that made up her mind_

_And left me all alone to die_

_I miss you like the summer_

_Right now I think I need you here_

_But I don't really need you_

_I'll get through the winter without you_

_I'll sit on my basement floor_

_Turn off all the lights and try to not think about you_

_Just know that when I'm down there_

_I'll know that I won't be running through your mind_

_You were easy on my eyes_

_You were heavy on my heart__I miss you like the summer_

_Right now I think I need you here_

_But I don't really need you_

_I'll get through the winter without you_

_And I'll get through the winter without you_

_You made me believe we had something_

_Well I guess that I was wrong_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penghuni Cafe sampe pelayan sama tukang masak juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sementara itu temen-temen nya Naruto malah melongo, sejak kapan Naruto nyanyi suaranya bagus gitu, biasanya sih cempreng kaya knalpot motor matic.

" Gak sia-sia lu latihan vokal." Ucap Sasuke disebelah kanan Naruto. Naruto cuman nyengir doang mendengar Sasuke jarang-jarang muji dia.

" Kita lanjut lagu kedua." Ucap Neji.

Kita akan skip soalnya bakal panjang, Author males ngetik liriknya kemudian mereka bertiga membawa beberapa lagu dari Band Real Friends seperti _I don't love you anymore, I'll given up on you, Sixteen, dan Late night in my car. _Pengunjung Cafe yang tadinya gak peduli sama mereka bertiga sekarang malah merhatiin mereka bertiga. Soalnya jarang-jarang ada yang perform sebagus Bandnya Naruto. Biasanya ada tuh di Cafe perform nya asal-asalan Nyanyi kemana, Gitar kemana.

" Tak terasa sudah di penghujung acara, Kami bertiga berterima kasih kepada para pengunjung yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat kami bertiga."

" Lagu terakhir berjudul _Loose Ends."_

" Oke 1..2..3.."

_As the night goes on_

_I go from feeling out of place to feeling like a ghost_

_You miss me when I'm gone_

_But when I'm around it's like I'm hidden behind the paint on the walls_

_The loneliness will keep me warm tonight_

_It'll keep me warm seeing as you won't__I know I've got loose ends leaving me to spend_

_Too many nights driving down dead ends_

_I guess I'm looking for something more than this_

_If the open road is my home I'm never leaving_

_All of the small towns make me throw away my biggest fears_

_And the big cities make the fu*ed up stuff feel smaller_

_I know I've got loose ends leaving me to spend_

_Too many nights driving down dead ends_

_I guess I'm looking for something more than this_

_When I'm not here does anyone miss my secondhand smoke?_

_Do you wonder where I am or who I'm with?_

_Call me a mid-twenty sob story_

_I can't change the way I feel_

_I know I've got loose ends leaving me to spend_

_Too many nights driving down dead ends_

_I guess I'm looking for something more,_

_Looking for something more_

" Kami dari K-onoha Band mengucapkan terima kasih, dan selamat menikmati malam kalian, dan jangan lupa tonton kami besok di festival. Sampai Jumpa !" Ucapan Naruto diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para pengunjung Cafe terutama para cewek-cewek. Setelah selesai tampil ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung didatangi para pengunjung Cafe untuk sekedar minta nomor WhatsApp atau berfoto bareng soalnya penampilan nya keren euy.

" Saatnya untuk kabur !" Naruto paling cepet dari sergapan para pengunjung Cafe, sementara Sasuke dan Neji terjebak. Naruto kabur menuju WC sekitaran Cafe untuk bersembunyi.

**WC Ichiraku Cafe.**

Terlihat keringat yang menetes dari wajah Naruto karena tadi dia sedikit menggunakan tenaganya untuk kabur dari sergapan para pengunjung Cafe terutama para Cewek-cewek yang ganas. Naruto kemudian memutar kran air untuk membasuh mukanya.

Tak lama kemudian di balik pintu toilet Itachi yang sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya melihat Naruto yang sedang membasuh mukanya.

" Oy Naruto !" Sapa Itachi, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Itachi.

" Halo juga Bang Itachi !" Naruto kemudian membasuh mukanya dengan tisu yang terletak disebelah nya.

" Udah beres ?" Tanya Itachi. Soalnya dia tadi ngelihat Naruto perform, tapi pada saat lagu terakhir Itachi kebelet ingin ke WC.

"Ya begitulah, baru aja selesai."

" Mana si Sasuke ?." Tanya Itachi menanyakan adiknya.

" Tadi sih lagi sama Hinata, gak tau sampe sekarang." Ucap Naruto asal, soalnya dia gak tau keadaan Sasuke sebenarnya.

" Emang ada masalah apa ?." Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya si Sasuke... "

" APAAA !" Teriak Naruto histeris memotong Ucapan Itachi.

" Gua belum selesai ngomong Uzumaki !. Sebenernya si Sasuke... Hutang sama gua 20 rebu, katanya entar elu yang mau bayar soalnya elu juga punya hutang sama si Sasuke." Penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai hutang antara Itachi sama adik sablengnya.

" Nah kebetulan gua ketemu sama elu jadi gua bisa nagih hutangnya si Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil menglurkan tangan kanannya.

" Perasaan hutang gua cuman 5 rebu deh, Napa jadi 20 rebu ?."

" Sasuke bilang nya gitu, _Si Naruto punya hutang sama gua 20 rebu, nah tagih aja sendiri kalau ketemu._" Itachi memperagakan adegan yang ketika Sasuke berbicara kepadanya pada siang tadi.

" Yaudah." Naruto mengeluarkan duid 20 rebu dari saku celananya. "Nih 20 rebu, entar bilangin sama si Sasuke hutangnya udah lunas."

" Sip makasih yak." Itachi dengan senang hati menerima duit pemberian dari Naruto.

" Eh besok elu tampil kan di festival ?." Tanya Itachi.

" Hehehe, tampil sesudah acara pembukaan." Naruto nyengir.

" Lu mau gak kolaborasi sama Akatsuki nanti ?." Tawar Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Tadi elu nyanyi lagu nya Real Friends kan, kebetulan Akatsuki juga sama mau nyanyi lagu nya Real Friends."

" Pikir-pikir dulu deh Bang Itachi, soalnya jadwal gua padat nih."Naruto sok sibuk,padahal banyak waktu luang.

" Gak salah tuh ?." Itachi mencibir Naruto.

"Ohh gua tau, pasti sibuk karena nunggu Sakura putus kan." Ucap itachi asal-asalan nebak.

" Enggak juga tuh." Ucap Naruto dengan Rokok yang menyala di bibirnya, sejak kapan tuh Rokok nempel dibibirnya ada yang tau ?.

" Plis deh Naruto !, semua orang di Konoha High School udah tau." Ucap Itachi dengan lebay, Author sampe merinding ngetik nih fanfic. Bukan karena perkataan Itachi, tapi karena gua lagi rebahan di teras rumah.

" Nih gua kasih tahu satu rahasia." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Itachi yang serius langsung pasang Kuping.

" Sebenarnya..."

Tiba-tiba Pintu WC digebrak dengan sangat keras oleh Nagato. Kedua orang yang berada di dalamnya kaget dan hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

" Ternyata disini gua cariin kemana-mana, kita mau tampil nih anak-anak udah nungguin daritadi." Ucap Nagato penuh dengan kekesalan, soalnya daritadi nyariin Itachi dari parkiran,dapur sampe tong sampah semua, eh ternyata di WC.

" Iya – iya sabar kali, gua ada urusan bentar sama Naruto, entar gua ke panggung !" Itachi mencoba menenangkan Nagato.

" Awas lu telat, entar gak dapet makanan lagi." Nagato pun kemudian menutup pintu WC.

" Maaf – maaf nih kelakuan Nagato emang gitu." Itachi tertawa garing. Maklum Nagato kelakuan nya emang gitu

" Gua lanjutin perkataan tadi, sebenarnya... Sakura udah putus sama pacarnya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Itachi, dan butuh waktu sekitar 27 detik Naruto merespon perkataan dari Itachi.

" Tau dari mana ?." Tanya Naruto meragukan perkataan Itachi.

" Tau lah, Sakura kan pacaran sama temen sekelas gua si Sasori." Itachi pun tiba-tiba menepak bahu Naruto.

" Terserah lu mau percaya atau kagak, gua sebagai kakak kelas yang keren ini cuman mau ngebantuin elu doang." Itachi sedikit sombong soalnya emang dia keren menurut dia sendiri sih.

" Gua mau perform dulu." Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun menyandarkan badannya ke dinding WC, sekedar untuk mencerna perkataan dari Itachi, entah apa yang dirasakan oleh dia.

" Eh lu punya rokok gak ?."

" Minta dong !." Itachi nongol dari pintu depan WC. Naruto pun memberikan satu batang rokok terakhir nya, meskipun secara terpaksa. Keren sih keren tapi gak modal !.

**Tempat Parkir Cafe Ichiraku.**

Jarum pendek pada jam menunjukkan pukul 00.01 yang artinya sudah tengah malam, itu juga menurut jam tangan si Sasuke. Nah karena sudah larut malam Naruto dan anggota band yang lain memutuskan untuk segera pulang untuk segera istirahat dan bersiap untuk festival nanti pada hari Minggu malam. Gak ada yang nongkrong ga jelas di jalan !, Entar diciduk Tim Anbu Konoha entar masuk acara 89 di TV.

"Oy Naruto !, Lu mau pulang kagak ?." Tanya Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil giliran dia yang nyetir.

Naruto yang daritadi celingak-celinguk di parkiran langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Duluan aja, gua ada perlu sama seseorang." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke pun menghidupkan mesin mobil Van butut tersebut.

" Yaudah Kita duluan, jangan lupa besok kita tampil di festival." Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Parkiran Cafe Ichiraku.

Naruto pun kembali celingak-celingukan mencari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sakura, katanya sih mau ngomongin sesuatu Author juga gak tau yang Naruto omongin.

" Sakura-chan !" Akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sakura yang baru aja keluar dari dalam Cafe Ichiraku, mendengar Naruto memanggilnya Sakura langsung menemui Naruto.

" Ada apa Naruto ?." Tanya Sakura.

" Ayo pulang bareng !" Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama dirinya. Sakura pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang sambil menelusuri jalanan di malam hari Konoha, jalannya sih di trotoar masa di tengah jalan.

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan, hanya suara langkah kaki terdengar antara Naruto dan Sakura.

" Apa kamu gak membenci hal ini." Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menoleh kepada Naruto.

" Membenci apa ?."

" Keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini, mengapa kita terpaksa dalam keheningan ini ?." Tanya Sakura.

" Aku gak tau."

" Kamu tahu ketika menemukan seseorang yang istimewa, tetapi kamu memilih diam dan berbagi kesunyian ."

Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, mencerna perkataan Sakura yang dia tidak mengerti.

" Apa ingin kamu inginkan ?." Tanya Naruto.

" Aku ingin kamu memikirkan sebuah kalimat." Naruto pun langsung berpikir, Sakura hanya menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

" _Copacetic."_

" Hah ?." Sakura sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan Naruto.

" _Copacetic."_

" Aku baru mendengar kalimat ini." Komentar Sakura yang baru pertama kali mendengar kalimat tersebut.

" Apa artinya ?." Tanya Sakura.

" Cari tau lah sendiri, nanti kamu akan mengerti Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali berjalan, disusul Sakura di belakang nya.

" Sejak kapan kamu menjadi ahli Bahasa Inggris begini, setauku kamu selalu tidur dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris." Cibir Sakura yang mengejek kebiasaan Naruto waktu di sekolah. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ejekan dari Sakura.

" Ya begitulah, Aku melakukan hobi yang baru selain tidur."

" Hobi yang bersifat positif kan ?."

" Iya dong Sakura-chan !."

Udara semakin dingin di Kota Konoha, karena sudah larut malam, terlihat sangat sepi hanya ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar yaitu Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya kedua nya sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

" Terimakasih Naruto udah mengantar sampai rumah."

" Dengan senang hati !" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura.

" Baiklah, _see you tommorow_." Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan tinggalah Naruto. Naruto pun langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**To be Continued...**

**Sepertinya Fic ini akan tamat sebentar lagi, apakah perlu di panjangin nih Fic atau di selesain ?. Gua minta pendapat kalian wahai para Readers.**

**Anyway ada yang tau apa arti dari kalimat ****_Copacetic ?. _****Jika gak ada yang tau, cari tau dong !, Jaman sekarang udah canggih tinggal Google.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih buat elu elu semua yang udah baca dan review fic yang gajelas ini. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter Lima

**Karena Virus Covid-19 sudah menyebar Author terpaksa menunda chapter 5 untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua para Readers yang telah membaca pengumuman ini.**


End file.
